


I Won't Treat You Like You're Oh So Typical

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Closer [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if today was supposed to cater to his indulgence, there was simply no way that Nagisa would celebrate without you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Treat You Like You're Oh So Typical

**Author's Note:**

> COME FORTH AND FEEL THE SPLASH

Despite Valentine's Day generally being catered to one's boyfriend, it felt quite the opposite with Nagisa. Then again, your boyfriend was always the type to flip things around however he saw fit, much to the despair of Rei and Makoto.

He was so enthralled to wake up to the heart-shaped pancakes that you prepared. You swore his eyes were sparkling once you revealed all the candy you had prepared for him--it was the same expression he had whenever he and his former Iwatobi Swim teammates met up during summer break, which was thankfully longer since everyone was in college.

Camera phone in hand, he spent much time snapping pictures of the food you made, all while chirping out "Ahh, the food looks as cute as you!" and "I bet it won't be nearly as sweet as your lips~!" After uploading his favorite photos onto his social media accounts, he finally settled down to eat.

As you were looking forward to seeing him enjoy your gifts, you were pleasantly surprised to see him offering a forkful of pancakes towards you, along with the chocolate you gave.

"I don't want to be too greedy, especially since you spoil me with your affection~!" Was his reasoning, and you couldn't deny that earnest look in his eyes.

Upon your query as to whether he wanted to do anything special today, his eyes lit up as he declared that he wanted to go to an arcade with you. The thought of playing games and spending some money on cutesy couple pictures at a photo booth made him so eager that he nearly dragged the both of you out of your apartment, despite the two of you still in your sleeping clothes.

After properly dressing up to head out for the day, you and Nagisa stepped out into the city, hand in hand.

With him, it was like you were experiencing love out of an idealized romantic film. His earnest affection, his exuberance for life, and the happiness he wanted nothing more than to share with you, the afternoon felt like a glorious montage.

You went to the arcade, either playfully competing against one another or joining forces to win various prizes, particularly an oversize plush doll that you both had an eye on. When certain UFO catchers became too frustrating to deal with, he insisted on you distracting security cameras so that he could somehow manipulate the machinery--somewhere, Rei was clutching his chest, feeling as though Nagisa was up to no good. Though you sweetly--yet firmly--declined, he didn't sulk for long, as you suggested going to the photo booth instead.

Despite his appearance, you were more than aware of how strong he could be when he was both determined and excited.

His arms wrapped tightly around your waist and his lips pressed either against yours or to your cheek, you both took your pictures together. Yet with how close the two of you were, it was giving your boyfriend an idea of how he wanted to spend the rest of Valentine's Day. You had an idea of what he had in mind when he innocently asked if you wanted to go home. After all, his favorite crepe stand wasn't too far from the arcade, but he was feeling quite eager to return back to your apartment.

At this moment, you were sprawled on the couch while your eyes glanced at the coffee table, staring at Nagisa's candy gifts, the prizes you had won together, and the photo booth pictures that perfectly captured one of the most blissful experiences of your life. You felt like, with the way things currently were, you should be in Nagisa's position.

But as Nagisa was happily nestled by your lower half while his hands kept your thighs apart, you wanted to make sure that he spent his day exactly as he wished to do so.


End file.
